Most Excellent
by VBC
Summary: Being voted the “Most Excellent” witch to walk the planet in 200 years isn’t always what it’s cut out to be, or, at least to Hermione Granger it isn't. 25 years old, successful and single, Hermione’s life isn’t quite what she’s planned. R
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Phew, it's been a while since I've had a good idea that I've like a lot! I really like this idea I have brewing in my head, so I need lots of reviews for my first chapter so other people will want to read it—because according to the world, the more reviews, the better the story—which is VERY true!…usually...Anyhow, hope y'all like the first chapter—I'm really bad at starting off, so please, give me a chance!_

_**Disclaimer**: Sadly, nothing ((except the plot)) belongs to me. If it did belong to me, I'd be sitting in my Pink mansion in Georgia, USA, sipping my pink lemonade in my hammock...with a certain_ _Tom Felton..._

**_Summery_**: _Being voted the "Most Excellent" witch to walk the planet in 200 years isn't always what it's cut out to be, at least to Hermione Granger. 25-years-old, successful and single, Hermione's life isn't at all what she's planned. And when her best friends get caught up in the newly-wed life, she's left behind. Angry with her friends for neglect, Hermione opts to turn to the least likely of those to help bring them back to her world. ((D/Hr))_

* * *

Hermione Granger smiled brightly as photographers from several different Wizarding magazines and newspapers went on a picture spree.

"Miss Granger! Just a question, what are you going to do now that you've been named 'Most Excellent' witch the world has seen for at least 200 years, what are you going to do?" A plump reporter dressed in plum colored robes asked.

Hermione thought of several answers. Her first thought was to say, "I'm going to Disneyland!" but considering she stood before the Wizarding press, they wouldn't understand her Muggle humor. The second thought was, "Find me a man," which she couldn't say either, because it would be to her total and utter embarrassment to admit she hasn't been on a single date in a year. It's not that guys didn't ask her—it's just that she...well, didn't like the guys that did ask her. They were usually nerdy, with thick glasses and weird teeth. Come on, her parents were dentists! They had to have nice teeth! So, she spoke her third thought.

"Well, I don't really know. Nothing, I suppose. This is just such a great honor, I guess I'll just hold a little celebration with my closest friends…" She said, her voice trailing off at the thought of her friends. Her smile faltered momentarily, but she finished out the rest of the reporters prying question with gusto, smiling brightly and holding up her plaque for the world to see.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Congratulations on your award! Of course, as anyone could predict, you were bound to receive it! After being the only witch in who knows how many years to master wandless magic, you were bound to receive this award! Not to mention your superb healing skills._

_Sorry we couldn't be celebrating with you, we really wish we could come home tomorrow...but you know Ron, he's so uptight about money that he says we can't waste anytime and leave, "we've already spent too much on this honeymoon already!"…his words exactly. Maybe this double honeymoon wasn't such a good idea...had it been just Harry and I, we would have most definitely come. But Ron and Lavender would have none of it!_

_Oh, I must go now—we're going snorkeling! We've taken a lot of pictures for you! _

_Miss you—_

_Ginny W. Potter_

It had been a full four days, seven hours, and 25 minutes since she was proclaimed "Most Excellent" (not that she was counting or anything), and her friends had _just_ congratulated her. _Real friends they are_, Hermione thought acidly. She then proceeded to crumple up the letter with vigor, chucking it into the crackling fire. She watched calmly as the embers licked the letter, slowly disintegrating it into nothingness. Closing her eyes in satisfaction, she was startled by the loud cawing of the bird Ginny had sent her letter with.

"Oh bother," Hermione mumbled, getting up from her comfortable recliner and went to get the smallest scroll of paper she owned.

_Ginny-_

_Sorry this letter is short, but you know me, no time for anything. _(Not even friends_, she thought bitterly) I can't wait to hear about all your fun times. Sorry, I would write more, but I have to go to work early in order to avoid the pesky press._

_-Hermione_

Hermione laughed at her childish responseand quickly tied the letter to the leg of the tropical bird.

"Off you go you overgrown bat," She grumbled, opening her window wide. "And now I must go to work with a good attitude," She said in a falsely cheerful tone. "Afterall, nothing is ever wrong with—" She was cut off suddenly by an urgent pop.

"Miss Granger, there's a medical emergency back at the hospital," a young nurse panted, her long, auburn locks disheveled. "They need your knowledge and experience, and quick. This...I can't believe it's happened..." She quickly buried her face in her hands as small sobs shook her petite frame.

Hermione quickly put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let's go now," She said, even though she was dressed in a comfortable pair of sweats and a white "wife beater."

* * *

"Where is the patient?" Hermione asked once they made it safely to her private office.

"This way," The young nurse said, leading Hermione towards the IC unit. Hermione held her breath as she followed the girl at a brisk pace.

As they rounded the corner, Hermione gasped at the amounts of people that were trying to flow in and out of the room. It was total chaos.

Hermione knew that she couldn't workwith swarms of of doctors and nurses hudling over her shoulder, watching her every move.Whistling loudly to grab everyone's attention, she smiled. "That's better! Now, I need to get in the room withthree of the best doctors awaiting orders outside the room. I need to work in silence. Now move! We've got a life on the line!" Hermione shouted. At once the people billowed out of the room, leaving a little path for Hermione to travel to get to the door. Once inside, she quickly shut the door behind her and closed her eyes, getting in "the zone", as she called it. Turning, she was shocked to see just to what extent the man had been injured.

Hermione gasped as she looked at the bloody corpse on the bed, blood oozing from his torso without relent. She glanced at his face, pale blond hair shielding the pained look on his face, a sweat from fever breaking over his brow. _That hair...that face, I know this bloke…_Hermione quickly shook away these thoughts; she had to act quickly, not ponder over who's life she was saving. Hastily she pulled out her wand, trying a complex mending spell, only to have his body reject it and cause more blood to surge out.

"Anti-mending spell," She mused out loud, "clever. Haven't seen this one in a long time." Quickly, in order to help preserve his life, Hermione went to work disintegrating the spell and healing the wounds of the dying young man that lay at her mercy. The blood stopped flowing immediately, leaving fleshy pink scars in it's place. Hermione quirked an eyebrow. The scars spelt a word.

"Traitor?" Hermione whispered. Immediately the patient started thrashing about in his bed. Pulling out her wand, she tried several restraining spells, only for them to be deflected. "I need help in here! I think he's having seizures or going into shock. I need blood, now!" Hermione shouted towards the door. Immediately three doctors rushed in, their wands in hand. They each tried spells to restrain him to no avail.

"Dr. Granger, we have to get him still in order to administer the blood rejuvenating spell!" An elderly Mediwizard said, wiping the early signs of perspiration from his brow.

"He's not responding to any spells! What do you expect me to do, knock him upside the head?" Hermione asked heatedly. Immediately she regretted using that tone with Dr. Elmer Mobston. He was the kindest doctor that she had ever met, especially with children. "Never mind," She said quickly, halting anyone from snapping back at her. She quickly conjured silk ropes to tie his wrists and ankles to the bedside.

"Good work, Dr. Granger," Dr. Emmaleigh Wright said when the patient stopped thrashing his arms. Sadly, she spoke too soon.

"You bloody fool," Hermione mumbled as the patient's body started hauling itself in the air, his biceps and sculpted calvesbulging in effort to loosen to binds.

"He's going to become weaker with this!" The third doctor, Dr. Wayne Zapinski said worridly. Hermione wracked her brain for more "brilliant" ideas.

"Uhm, I've got an idea, but you guys will just have to trust me, alright?" The three doctors nodded cautiously, curiosity in their eyes. Hermione sighed and did the unthinkable: she climbed on hospital bed, still stained with blood, and sat promptly on the patient's midsection. "I'll hold him still," Hermione said, bracing herself by gripping the rail lining the bed on either side of her.

"Imma no trai..." The patient managed to groan out as the painful process of regaining blood started. He began moaning, but his thrashing seemed under control enough. Just as Hermione was about to climb off, Dr. Mobston stopped her.

"Better not risk it," He said, his kind hazel eyes weary. Hermione nodded and stayed in her position.

During this time she examined the patient's face. His face consisted of a strong bone structure, a powerful jaw line that was sprinkled with blond whiskers. His brow was strong, although currently furrowed. His eyes...she couldn't see them on account they were closed, but she was sure they had to be blue. Brown just wouldn't do for a face like this. His hair was a pale blond, the color that would seem white in the moonlight, and thick, yet silky at the same time. Hermione had to press down the urge to run her fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. Her weakness in the opposite sex was, after all, a good smile and a good head of hair.

Hermione's train of thought was interrupted by an unexpected grumble from the patient upon whom she was parked.

"What?" She said, leaning closer to his mouth in hopes to hear the strained whisper again.

"Gerroff," He mumbled.

"Giraffe?" Hermione asked, sitting up, still straddling the torso. "He must be dreaming about going to a zoo..." Hermione laughed, her fellow doctors chuckling at the remark. Turning back to the patient, she began talking to him. "No, sweetie, there's no giraffes here. Just a bunch of ugly doctors who just saved your life!" Hermione said sweetly.

"Speak for yourself," Dr. Wright said, fluffing her black hair that was cut into a bobbed style. Hermione laughed heartily as Dr. Wright continued, "Now if you will all excuse me, apparently I need to beautify myself. Oh, and Dr. Granger, you can get off the patient now."

Hermione had the decency to blush and glance back at the man she was straddling, only to be shocked to see his eyes open.

His gray eyes.

"Granger...please, I asked before. Get off." He said.

Hermione's jaw went slack. How did she not recognize the biggest prat that had ever walked the earth.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

_Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know, kind of strange and unprofessional of Hermione sitting on Draco like that, but hey, I had to make it awkward for her somehow. Review please! I really want to continue this story, I have good ideas! I promise!_


	2. Encounter with a side of Threat

_**Hey guys! I am sooo thrilled to see I had 12 reviews! Yesss! It may not seem like much, but I am very excited. So excited, that I started writing a new chapter today, July 2, 2005.**_

**_Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one_**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"Malfoy?"

* * *

The patient rolled his eyes and made a weak attempt to nod. "Yes you blithering fool, it's 'Malfoy.' Now would you please do me the pleasure of getting _off_?" He said, his voice stronger than he looked.

"Ugh!" Hermione huffed, launching herself from his bed. "You self-righteous, arrogant, self-centered son of a—"

"DOCTOR Granger," Dr. Zipinski interrupted. "I do believe your patient needs a good bout of dreamless sleeping potion?" He said, leading the other two doctors out the door.

Hermione's mouth hung slightly open as she pointed at Draco and started walking out with them, then stopped, an angered look on her face, and marched back to his bedside, where he stared at the ceiling with an expressionless face. Hermione's look of utmost rage faded at the pain he held in his eyes.

"I see you came dressed for the occasion of saving my life," Draco said, his eyes still locked on some point beyond the ceiling. "Very professional, might I add?"

Hermione crossed her arms heatedly. "YOU—I'll be back with your potion!" She shouted, then whirled around and flew out the room, her fury following her.

"That insufferable prat!" Hermione shouted, balling up her fists at her side as she stomped to the potions lab. Upon entering it, she went straight to the cabinet with sleeping potions, mumbling under her breath, looking for the foulest tasting potion there was.

"Uh, Doctor Granger?" some one said, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"WHAT?" She screamed, whirling around. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just—"

"It's ok," Victoria Ledbetter, Hermione's apprentice, said calmly. "I was wondering if you needed my help with anything today…?"

Hermione thought, then glanced down at her attire. She knew she could just apparate home, but what's the fun of that if you've got an apprentice to do those unimportant jobs?

"Actually, yes. If you could apparate to my flat and grab me some clothes, I have to give a patient his medicine," She said, indicating the potions she was looking at.

Victoria's eyes narrowed as she read the potion that Hermione was looking at. "That's the nastiest tasting sleeping draft we've got! Why aren't you giving him this nice chocolate shake one?" She said, standing on tiptoes (considering she was only 5'4) and pulling down a large flask.

Hermione shook her head. " He's allergic to chocolate," She said calmly, although her conscious was appalled at the _unspeakable_ lie she just told.

Victoria quirked an eyebrow. "Then why not the strawberry flavored? Or the vanilla...or the watermelon, or apple, pear, mango, banana, guava, kiwi, pinea—"

"Victoria! _I'm_ the doctor here, and I asked you to go get my clothing. If you want to be an apprentice to another doctor and talk back to them about stupid flavored potions, then resign under me and go under someone else! For goodness sake, I'm the one who invented the different flavors, I have a right _not_ to choose them!" Hermione said, easily catching Victoria's attention with the threat of having her switch doctors.

"No, Hermione, I'm sorry, I—I want to be under you. You're the best here. I'm sorry, I—I'm going now. Bye," And with a pop, she was gone.

Hermione leaned tiredly against the counter and grabbed the vile of the most ill tasting potion and walked slowly towards the room, feeling more tired than she had when she walked in the room.

"So Malfoy, would you like to tell me the details of your attack?" Hermione asked when she walked in the room, reaching in a cabinet to get a cup to put the potion in.

Draco got a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Who do you think it was?"

Hermione stood impatiently, cup in one hand, potion in the other. "It doesn't matter who I think it is, because I wasn't there. I need to know all the correct information so I can turn it into the Ministry."

Draco glanced at the potion Hermione had begun to pore into the cup. "I hope that's not the nastiest tasting one. Although, knowing you, it probably is."

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt. She was being selfish. After all, he _was_ just attacked and almost killed. "Erm, no, this is," Hermione took a glance at the flask, and an idea sprung into her mind. "…this is the wrong thing! That wretched apprentice of mine got me the wrong thing. This isn't sleeping potion, it's...erm, it's the 'Re-grow a bone' potion. Heh, that would've been bad…" Hermione said, pouring it back in the flask quickly and walking towards the door.

"Right..." Draco said under his breath, crossing his arms across his chest in disbelief.

Hermione shot him an awkward smile and grabbed the nearest nurse. "Excuse me, could you replace this and get me some, er…"

"Strawberry, if you will," Draco said when Hermione hesitated.

"Yes, you heard the man," Hermione said, smiling over brightly at the young nurse who nodded and started walking away with a brisk pace. Hermione turned to face Draco again, who was obviously trying to sit up to no avail. "Let me help you, Malfoy." Hermione said, quickly walking over and helping him sit up, and then set the bed so that it was no longer reclined.

Draco simply nodded at her kind gesture and gingerly touched his abdomen. "Is there any way we can get rid of these scars?" He asked, trying to camouflage the urgency in his voice.

Hermione looked at his face, trying to read his emotions. Giving up, she nodded and got some lotion from a cabinet. "Here you go, just rub it on for three days and your scars will disappear."

Hermione was met with silence as she handed over the lotion. Draco opened the top and squeezed an effective amount onto his hand and began rubbing his torso, which, Hermione just happened to notice, was extremely firm.

"Dr. Granger? The potion," The petite nurse that Hermione had sent to get the potion said, handing over the cup that already had the right amount of potion in it.

"Thank you very much," Hermione said, taking it and holding it while Draco struggled to massage the lotion into his scars.

"Blast it!" He said in frustration, his arms dropping to his sides, his chest rising a falling a bit faster than it had been before. "My arms are so bloody sore from something...I can't seem to recall though."

Hermione had the decency to blush. "You were thrashing about earlier and we had to tie you up...sorry about that. Erm, I could..." Hermione started, not wanting to finish. Although a professional, she just couldn't bring herself to offer to rub the lotion into her enemy's well-sculpted stomach. Had it been anyone else with those abs of steel, she'd be leaping to the opportunity. But this was _Malfoy_…

"Granger, I know you hate me, and believe me, the feeling is mutual. But since you're my doctor here, could you please, _please_, rub this lotion in. I can't seem to do it myself, and I certainly don't want these...these _markings_ any longer than I have to." Draco said with a sigh, his face stony.

Hermione gulped. "Yes, I 'spose I can. Erm, would you mind telling me what else is bothering you? Back pains, headache, anything?" Hermione said, stepping forward and squeezing lotion onto her own delicate hands.

"Well, I do feel a little pain in my back, and—oh, that feels so _nice_..." Draco said as Hermione began to massage the lotion into his stomach. She was careful to go over the scars firmly and repeatedly. "Have you ever thought of using your hands professionally?"

"Oh shut up you pompous prat so I can do this, Malfoy!" Hermione said heatedly, red creeping into her cheeks from embarrassment. Not only had she never touched Malfoy in this manner, but she had never touched _anyone_ like this. She was a good girl, and was proud of it. Oh, of course she'd performed this procedure on patients before, but none of them were ever as good-looking as Draco Malfoy. "There, all done. Now where else do you hurt?"

Draco opened his eyes, which seemed to have closed during his "scar-rubbing." "My back, my ribs, and my shoulders; they're all sore."

Hermione clicked her tongue. "There's nothing I can do about that—it's all from mending broken bones. Here's your sleeping draft," She said, handing it over, "and I expect full cooperation with you when you wake up in order to discover your attackers."

Draco just grunted and downed the potion in one gulp. "Now leave me be, Mudblood," He said, handing over the glass.

Hermione gave him an acid look and went to grab the glass, but let go as soon as Draco did, allowing the glass to crash to the floor and break. Hermione smirked. "Just the words I was praying for. Goodbye, Ferret." And she left the room, closing the door with vigor on the way out.

"There you are, Hermione, I have your robes," Victoria said, handing Hermione her midnight blue robes.

"Thanks, Victoria." Hermione said, casually pulling them over what she was already wearing.

"And, um, Hermione? I thought you'd like to see this," Victoria said, handing her a piece of paper that looked torn.

Hermione gave her an inquisitive look before reading the letter.

_Mudblood-_

_We know you saved that traitorous pig's life, so you'd better be careful about your own. Watch your back—you never know when we'll be there._

Hermione involuntarily clutched a fist full of robe as she crumpled the letter up into a ball.

"Aren't you going to mind the letter? Don't you think you should go home and stay there?" Victoria asked, her blue eyes searching Hermione's fear.

"No. They're cowards, the lot of them. This is garbage. Tell no one you've found this. Now I'm going to continue my work. Let me know if Draco Malfoy awakens, I need to talk to him about his attackers." And with that Hermione turned and left, leaving a frightened Victoria behind.

* * *

_**Sorry guys, I find that whole chapter quite a bore if you ask me. I actually wasn't looking forward to posting this one, but it all works out in the next one! I promise you'll like that.**_

_**And I'm sorry if you guys think that Hermione and Draco moved "too fast." I realized that after I had her massaging that lotion into him and that she could have totally avoided the situation, but you'll learn it's all apart of the plot. So please review and be nice!**_

_**Special Thanks to** invisible 2 u**: you reviewed for my last story too! Your review made me laugh out loud…I probably looked insane to my brothers… oh well! Thanks and stick with me!**_

_**And thank you to my first 12 reviewers—you make me want to update more and more often! My goal is to have ch. 3 posted by Friday because I'm excited to write it!**_


	3. Eleanor Jenkins and More Bad News

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the super reviews! They made me smile! Maybe next chapter I'll start doing personal thanks...to the first 5 reviewers or something. Who knows! I really enjoyed writing this chapter—so I hope y'all like it. And don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

**_Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one._**

* * *

Hermione groaned and swatted at her alarm clock, slowly turning over and throwing her comforter to the floor. "Now I have to go back to work and face an _awake_ Malfoy. Why me?" She asked no one in particular, but got a muffled "meow" in response. "Holy goblins, Crookshanks, you old bean!" Hermione said, quickly removing the thick-feathered blanket from her scruffy old cat and scooping him up in her arms. "You old heap of fur, trying to kill yourself! Good thing you meowed before I got in the shower," She said, plopping him on the floor as she walked with a bounce in her step to the shower.

Hermione, not being one to linger with unnecessary water absorption, was in and out of the shower in ten minutes, thanking the Heavens she was a witch and didn't have to shave ever again. Those nasty razors always did leave cuts and burns behind, but not with a simple hair removal charm.

Humming pleasantly to and indistinct tune, Hermione turned to her closet to look at what she could wear (although it didn't matter much considering she was in the same midnight blue robes while at work). Quickly selecting a cute knee-length khaki skirt with a hot pink polo, she changed and went to look at herself in the mirror.

"You know what that Malfoy Ferret boy said to you. I know I remember," Hermione's reflection said as Hermione toyed with her luscious locks. Once again she thanked the heavens for being a witch, for after a few tricky spells, her untamable bushy heaps turned into delicious curly masses.

"Yes, he said I didn't look professional," Hermione said, giving her reflection a pouty look.

Her reflection "humphed." "This is not what you used to do. You've changed, and I don't like it."

"And that's why you're in the mirror. People change, friends change…" Hermione said, her hands slowly falling to her side as she stared into her own sad eyes.

"Now, I know it hurts. Well, actually, I don't. I'm a reflection, but don't you agree it sounded right to say?" The reflection said. Hermione gave herself a blank stare. "Right, not really. Just put your hair up into a sensible bun. If you want to exude the 'sexy doctor' look, just have a few of your layered curls frame your face, kind of giving you a sophisticated 'sloppy' look."

"Whatever," Hermione grumbled, but still obeying her reflections suggestions.

"Don't forget a touch of mascara and eyelin—"

"I can't believe I'm taking orders from a illusory person," Hermione said, pulling out her makeup bag and applying the minimal amount to make her look semi-decent.

"And wear those sophisticated looking black glasses you bought for Halloween that one time!" The reflection said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Now who's not acting like Hermione, hmm?" Hermione asked, walking away from the bathroom mirror and to her very organized set of drawers, easily selecting the one that contained the rectangular shaped black glasses. "Some things never change," Hermione said to herself as she brushed at nonexistent wrinkles in her robes. Glancing at the clock, she saw she had just enough time for a bowl of her favorite breakfast cereal.

* * *

Hermione sat in her office, filling out paper work about recent research she'd been partaking in and recent patients when Victoria walked in.

"Hermione, your patient Draco Malfoy is awake and would like you to come to his assistance for, erm, the scar treatment?" Victoria said, an almost puzzled look on her face.

"That little conceited prat!" Hermione whispered in anger.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that."

"Could you find the oldest nurse on duty and bring her to my office please?" Hermione said, her mind piecing together the workings of a brilliant plan.

"Okay…sure," Victoria said, quickly leaving the office to follow through with Hermione's wishes.

* * *

"So, you understand?" Hermione asked the elderly witch who was well one her way to 97-years-old.

"Yes, dearie, I understand," Eleanor Jenkins said, lacing her wrinkled fingers together as Hermione opened the door.

"Malfoy, darling," Hermione said with a sugarcoated voice, opening the blinds to the room, which cause Draco to emit a groan and immediately cover his eyes.

"Good morning to you too," He grumbled after adjusting to the change in brightness.

"So, would you like scar massage now?" Hermione asked, walking over towards the counter where the bottle sat.

Draco had a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Yes, I'd have to say I am."

Hermione laughed inwardly. "Malfoy, this is our best nurse in the field of massaging. Eleanor?" Hermione said, and Eleanor stepped through the door and gave Draco a toothy smile. "She will be giving you the massage today while I check your blood pressure and heart rate and see when we can release you from the hospital. Are you ready Eleanor?"

Eleanor smiled excitedly. "I haven't touched a young chap like him in _years_!"

Draco got a semi terrified look on his face. "Are you sure it hasn't been centuries?" He asked under his breath.

Hermione gave him a patronizing look. "Malfoy, that's no way to speak," She said, moving to one side of his bed and began with the procedures whilst Eleanor began her massage. Hermione glanced at Draco's face, which was scrunched up, his eyes clasped shut tightly. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, she looked up at Eleanor, who winked. With a few chosen words, Hermione smiled and waited for the affect.

Draco's eyes shot open as a delighted burst of laughter flew from his mouth. The look on his face was bewildered as Eleanor continued the massage, but with a different purpose in mind. "Stop that—that—that—HA! TICKLES! STOP!" Draco shouted, thrashing about on his bed.

"Sonny, it would be nice if you stayed still..." Eleanor said, suppressing smiles of her own.

"Gra—Gra—Granger! This is—hahahahaha—this is your fault!" He said, gasping for air between laughter. "My ribs—they're—hurting!"

Hermione once again said some choice words and his laughter died. "I think his massage is done, Eleanor. Thank you for your assistance."

Eleanor smiled broadly. "Same time tomorrow?"

Before Hermione could answer, Draco jumped to it. "No, I'm sure I'll have my strength back by tomorrow so I can do it myself..." Draco said quickly.

Eleanor simply nodded and left.

"Well, your blood pressure and heart rate are fine, it looks like you can check out of the hospital in a few hours. But before you go, I'll need to know who your attackers were." Hermione said, pushing a stray curl from her face behind her ear.

Draco simply sat there and glared at her, if only to cover up the true feelings he was feeling. Maybe it was because she had saved his life after so many years of him tormenting her, or maybe it was how beautiful she looked when she hadn't even gone out of her way to look that way. The way her soft chocolate eyes lit when she saw the terrified look Draco hadn't done well to conceal, the way her bushy brown hair had turned into soft, gentle curls. Well, he only assumed they were soft—he hadn't yet touched them.

"Malfoy! I need your cooperation!"

Draco was snapped from his daze and brought back to reality. "Granger, the attack is in the past. They'd be fools to attack me again. Is it not obvious to you that this was a one-time thing? If they're going to hurt me, they'll do it through someone else, and seeing as I have no family nor loved ones, that's impossible. So if you'll kindly supply me with a hospital shirt and some lotion, I'll be on my way," he finished, swinging his legs over the bed.

"Uh, Malfoy, I'd be careful if I were you," Hermione warned as he gingerly began putting weight on his legs.

"Granger, I've been walking for 25 years, 26 next month! I think I can remember how!" He snapped, barely putting on his full weight before he started to sway. Hermione quickly darted across the room just as his legs gave way, catching him.

"Yeah, sure can tell you're a walking pro," Hermione grunted, trying to heave him to a nearby chair.

"I'm not completely useless," Draco mumbled, trying his best to put both his feet under him and walk, only to have them fall behind.

"There. Now stay here till I return with a nurse and a wheelchair. We'll find someone to escort you home through the floo network." Hermione panted after finally dropping him off in the chair that was a mere 8 feet away. Draco sat down and his mind took off, thinking of possibilities for him to at least move _somewhere_ before she returned.

"Aha!" He said excitedly, and he took off towards a chair closer to the door.

* * *

Hermione casually waltzed in the room, a wheelchair in tow. "Malfoy, I've—uh, Malfoy?" Hermione said, seeing the empty chair. She heard a muffled groan. "You idiot," She said, walking towards his figure that was sprawled on the ground, barely 6 inches from the chair where he started out. Pulling out her wand, she easily levitated him to be sitting on the wheelchair.

"Erm, thanks," He said, mildly embarrassed.

"No problem. Now, my own personal assistant will be escorting you home through a port key. Sadly enough the nearest one is at the Ministry, which is a good distance. We can floo you there, but it'd be quite a risk. Would you take that risk?"

Draco laughed. "I'd take any risk to get back home."

"Very well, here's my assistant, Victoria. She knows what to do. I bid you farewell, Malfoy, in hopes that we may never meet again in this condition," said Hermione.

Draco looked speculative for a moment. "So you would see me again, as long the conditions were different?"

Hermione blushed. "I didn't say _that_!"

"You sure did. Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer, just to get on your nerves." Malfoy said with a pleasant wink before smirking at her. "Tootles!" He said as Victoria wheeled him away.

Hermione had a smile on her face for the rest of the day, just thinking of how uncharacteristic Draco had acted. Surely he had taken too much medicine for him to act that loopy.

But Hermione's smile disappeared the moment the apparated into her flat.

Everything in sight was destroyed. Her couches were torn up, her kitchen table overturned, all her books lying in shambles around the fool in every room. "Crookshanks," She said in a barely audible whisper as she sprinted to her bedroom. Flinging open the door, she sank to her knees. There, in the middle of her bed, was a bloodied mass of orange. Hermione slowly crawled to her bedside and looked at her cat. His orange hair was matted with blood, and his neck clearly broken. Hermione's eyes strayed from her cat to one of her pillows, where a note sat.

_Mudblood-_

_We warned you. Your cat won't be the only thing close to you who dies. We told you to leave that traitorous scum Malfoy alone to die, but you've helped him more and more. Beware._

Hermione would have screamed, but she couldn't. Instead she stood up, her body shaking and weak, and slowly walked to the bathroom. She turned on the cold water full blast, and then climbed in, clothes and all, only to turn around and see through the semi-transparent glass to see "BEWARE" written across her bathroom wall in Crookshanks blood. Then all she saw was black.

* * *

_Hope y'all liked that chapter. I know I sure did. It's getting me more excited for every new chapter. My goal for this chapter is to have 35 reviews! Do you know how incredible that would be? SUPER incredible. I hope y'all can work your magic and make it happen! I know Draco would kiss you all if you did!_

**_--VBC_**


	4. A Mutual Understanding

_Hey guys! I'm so glad I got my goal of 35 reviews! WOO HOO!_

_And I am terribly sorry that Crookshanks died—it was just a part of the plot. You guys just wait and see, you'll love what happens. I did like Crookshanks too, my love for him rekindled as I reread the third book. I'm sorry for those who didn't like me killing him, but I promise that it's for the good of Hermione and Draco._

_**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One_

* * *

"Hermione? HERMIONE! Bloody heck, HERMIONE!" Came a panicked cry from around Hermione's kitchen.

"Hermione! Ron, have you found her?"

"No, Ginny, check her room. Have you wand drawn, just in case."

"Hermione? Oh gosh, Ron, Harry, Lavender! Come in here, now! It's Crookshanks, and—is that water?" Ginny shouted, rushing towards the bathroom to find a trembling, blue-lipped Hermione. "Oh Merlin," Ginny whispered, turning off the water and dropping to her knees. "Harry, I need _help_!" She screamed, using her wand to dry Hermione and the shower before crawling in to try and lift her.

Harry's panic-stricken face suddenly appeared in the bathroom doorway. "Holy—" He whispered before running to Hermione and hoisting her into his arms, her head lolling back creepily. "We have to get her to the hospital, now."

* * *

"We need help _immediately_!" Harry shouted as he, Ginny, Ron and Lavender burst through the hospital doors, silencing all the small talk that was happening in the waiting room. No one seemed to understand what Harry was saying, though, as they all just sat there.

"Harry, we have to go to her department. It's on level nine. We'll take the elevator," Ginny said, leading the group at a jog towards the elevator to send them to the fourth floor.

Upon arrival, the four of them made the most ruckus they could manage, screaming for assistance until a short, black-haired, blue-eyed witch wearing apprentice robes came, looking quite upset.

"You mustn't shout like that here! It's strickly—oh gosh. Dr. Granger!" She said, collapsing at the spot into uncontrollable tears.

"Get a grip, woman! We need you to find a Doctor! She's suffering from hypothermia," Ron said, pulling the young witch to her feet.

"Yes, right away, Dr. Channing!" Victoria said, shouting into her wand tip. Immediately a Wizard, looking roughly around 36, came running around the corner.

"Victoria! I told you not to use that unless there was an emergency..." He said, his voice dying as Harry turned around, carrying a limp Hermione with three blankets wrapped around her pale body. "Follow me," he said quickly, leading the way to a nearby room.

* * *

Hermione tried opening her eyelids, but they felt like lead way weighing them down. Her chest felt heavy, and her head was pounding.

Then it all came back to her like a bucket of cold water.

"Crooksha…" She mumbled, trying to sit up, but it felt like something was confining her to her bed. Oh gosh, she thought, I'm dead. I died. I can't move…I must've! But I had so much work to do…

"Hermione?" came an oddly familiar voice.

"I'm dead," Hermione said, although she thought she had only been thinking it.

"No, Hermione, oh gosh, Hermione!" The voice said again, and then she felt arms come around her neck, and a certain dampness seeping into her shirt.

Hermione managed to pry her eyes open, only for them to be assaulted by a shock of red hair. "Ginny?"

"Yes, it's me. And Harry, and Ron, and…well, Lavender was here, but she went to get some coffee from the break room and some fresh air." Ginny said, stepping back to look at Hermione.

"Harry and Ron?" Hermione said, her spirits lifting as she tried to lift herself to a sitting position, her muscles screaming in protest.

"Yes, Hermione, we're here," Ron said, stepping to one side of her bed and taking a cold hand into his own. "I'm just glad we decided to visit you before Mum. Who knows what shape you would've been in if we hadn't…"

"He's right, Hermione," Harry said, taking her other hand in his, "it's lucky we did. You were hanging by a thread. How long were you there for?"

Hermione closed her eyes in concentration. "Well, I got home around 7:00 on Thursday night," she finally said. "And…it could've only been ten minutes later when I got in the shower…"

Ginny gasped. "Hermione, we didn't get there till two-ish on Thursday. And you've just come out of it—and it's," She quickly glanced at her wrist watch, "10:26 am on Friday. You've been out a while."

"I wasn't intending to pass out in the shower—it was just a sho—"

Three people bursting through the door had interrupted Hermione.

"Oh Hermione! You're alright!" Lavender Brown, ahem, Lavender _Weasley_ said, rushing to Hermione's side, pushing out of the way and grasping her hand. "I was so worried," Lavender said, her bluish-purple (lavender) eyes sparkling with tears.

"Hermione!" Victoria said, literally flying to Hermione's bedside, just to the left of Ginny, who was on the left of Harry. "Good thing we got you in time. You were suffering from hypothermia, but thank goodness you've learned some wandless magic and your magic was keeping you warm from within."

Then the third person casually stalked up, causing the four former Gryffindors to send each other looks mashed between confusion and anger. "Granger, why didn't you tell me about the note?" Draco Malfoy asked, standing on his own at the foot of her bed.

Hermione lifted her chin stubbornly. "It's not like you would've told me who attacked you anyway."

Ron straightened himself to his full 6'3 frame and puffed out his chest, much like Percy did back when he first received his Head Boy badge. "So this is _your_ fault Malfoy?"

Draco looked as if he could spit in his face. "You idiot, just as thick as you were in school…and on the battlefield."

Harry stepped up. "Malfoy, I suggest you leave before we do something we'll regret later. You were a prat in school, you were a prat in the Order, and you're an even bigger prat now. Leave."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Erm, it is my room, Harry, Ron," She said, inclining her head to the two of them when she mentioned their name. "Um, perhaps you two should get your wives something to eat? I bet they're starving," She said, giving Ginny and Lavender meaningful glances.

"Er, uh, yes, Harry-love, I'm starved." Ginny said, pulling on Harry's arm.

"Oh Ronnie, my tummy's going to start growling. I don't like it when that happens!" Lavender said, giving a good impression of the damsel in distress.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then smiled, obviously forgetting the conflict they were just in. "Be back later Hermione," Harry called over his shoulder as they left, leaving Draco and Victoria in the room.

Draco stood there awkwardly. "Uh, yes, um, I'm sorry. I should have told you who attacked me. Had I only known about the—"

"Draco," Hermione interrupted, then quickly corrected, "_Malfoy_. I was just as stubborn as you. It's my fault for not telling anyone about the note. Although, you _are_ an insufferable prat," She added as an afterthought.

"Uh, I'm going to leave now," Victoria said, scooting towards the door.

"Listen, Granger, the thing is, I only know who two of my attackers were. There were about five or six total, but only two spoke. It was—"

"Let me guess, Zabini and Parkinson." Hermione interrupted once again.

Draco looked slightly annoyed. "Yes, it was them. The—"

"first two to plead insanity when captured by the Aurors."

"Yes, just what—"

"You were going to say." Hermione grinned.

Draco smirked. "Yes Miss Know-it-all. What am I going to say next?"

Hermione contemplated this, her mind working in two different directions. She settled for the second witty remark. "How incredibly beautiful I look for being awakened for the first time in two days?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes in a provocative manner.

"Uh, not exactly." Draco said, although his thoughts weren't quite far from that. Despite the fact that Hermione was dressed in a hospital gown, which did nothing to flatter the figure he discovered she had when she had only been wearing a wife beater and sweats. Her brown curls were slightly greasy, obviously from now properly showering since she passed out two days ago. Her skin was much paler than usual, considering she had a dark complexion with skin that tanned easily. Her eyes, though, were sparkling, full of life and wonder like they had always been. Realizing he was staring, he cleared his throat. "I was going to say how I thought you said you never wanted to see me in these conditions again."

"Well, you're not laying on a hospital bed, half dead, now are you?"

"No, but you are."

"I am not half dead!" Hermione said, her face contorting in anger.

Draco smirked. "You _were_."

"Was _not_!"

"Were too."

"WAS NOT!"

"Were too!"

"WAS—this is childish! You _are_ a git!" Hermione said, crossing her arms angrily.

"So, has anyone cleaned your apartment?" Draco asked taking a seat next to her bed.

"I—I'm not sure."

"Consider it done then." Draco brought out his wand and mumbled a few things into the tip. "I'm sending over my house elves right now—and don't you complain, either! Just to let you know I…I pay them. A sickle a week, and then a galleon at the end of the month."

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "So Draco, my teaching of house elf rights rub off on you?"

"No. I decided that I wasn't going to be at all like my father. He was very cruel to them, the house elves," Draco paused briefly, as if to collect his thoughts, "They were always kind to me, tending to me after one of fathers beatings."

"Oh Malfoy!" Hermione gasped, reaching out to touch his arm with her hand.

Draco was briefly put back by this affectionate gesture, but continued. "No, Granger, don't go feeling sorry for me. I don't mind much now, because I live every day to spite him, and I'm successful to spite him. It's quite a wonderful life, really."

"So that's all you want out of life? To be successful to spite your father?" Draco nodded. Hermione continued, "But, where's the life in that? You're already the most successful man in the Wizarding business. You're the richest, the most desired by witches everywhere, the most cunning, the most intelligent—what else is there to be?"

Draco looked slightly angered. "And what about you, Miss 'Most Excellent'? Where's your life heading? I daresay you shouldn't criticize me and my life when you're doing exactly what I'm doing, only I have a social life!"

"It's not for lack of trying," Hermione said hurtfully, withdrawing her hand from his arm.

"Look, Granger, I didn't mean—"

"I know, Malfoy. Please leave now, though. I'm not up to visitors any more." Hermione said, turning over in her bed, hiding her face, which now had tears coursing down it, from him.

"Gra—"

"Now."

Draco sighed, feeling defeated, and walked briskly to the door, opened it, and closed it again. He stood there, holding his breath, waiting for what he was hoping would happen.

Surely enough, it did.

Hermione turned back over in her bed, silent sobs shaking her body. Not only had she lost the only man in her life that loved her (her parents had been killed by some Death Eaters during the war), but she had just been insulted by the man who had tormented her throughout her school days whom she had felt a bond go between.

"You bloody idiots, why did you have to go and kill Crookshanks? He was the only one left in my life! Now I'm all alone!" She cried in frustration, slamming both her fists on the bed.

Draco stealthily walked to her bedside and grasped her hand, causing Hermione to gasp. "Granger, you've got other friends. Look at your two best friends, Harry and Ron. They're here."

Hermione glared at the ceiling, tears gathering in her eyes. "No, they're not here. They're with their wives, who are the center of their world, and for good reason. Harry and Ron are still best friends, but how can two men, who have wives, still be best friends with a single girl? It's not right. No, Malfoy, I have no one any more."

Draco paused briefly, contemplating what he was going to say next. "Gra—er, Hermione? You've got me."

It was then Hermione dissolved into tears, and Draco, put in an awkward situation, patted her head gently.

* * *

_How was that for a fast update! Due to the 6th book coming out on Saturday, I decided I'd update quickly. I mean, I for one won't be typing another chapter until I've read that book, but that won't take long. And I know y'all will probably be busy reading it yourselves, so you wouldn't want to read this. And I don't update without reviews. Oh yes! Draco will visit you all in your dreams and kiss you all. Thanks for the reviews—I got my goal of 35! I was sooo extremely excited. And here's my reviewers of fame._

_TOP FIVE:  
**Sabi4ever:** I'm glad you're loving the plot line--I am too! And yes, Draco_ will _kiss you!_  
_**Hermione Double:**_ _Yeah, I was upset about killing Crookshanks--I really am quite fond of the cat! But it's all for the plot, I promise!  
**Guilty Until Proven Innocent**: My word, your review was by far my favorite. I am so flattered! I'm really thankful for your encouragement. And I'm very glad I'm blowing you away. I hope this chapter will do the same.  
**Swtndreamypnay**: Well, I can't exactly answer your questions, but I hope the chapter did! And yes, I too was sad about Crookshanks. When the idea came to me, I was like, "What? Are you sure?" "Why yes, I think it'll help the plot develope nicely." "Good idea, self." "why thank you, you're quite intelligent yourself." "oh stop it!" "No, really! You take after me!" "Wait, I am you!" "That's right!"...I'll stop now! Hope you stick with me! Thanks!  
**Jexi**: Thanks!_

_**SPECIAL PICKS:  
Invisible2u: **I just love hearing your reviews! I believe you were one of the first on my other story, and it just makes me smile to see you review! I hope this chapter is up to your expectations! And yes, I am quite sorry about Crookshanks. I was kinda harsh on the details...yikes. Don't worry, next chapter there's a suprise...sorta...yeah!  
**tennisplaya278: **Yay! You've returned to me! Hope you'll stick with this story--I'll bet it's going to be a good one!_

_Once again, thank you very much, all of you! I can't promise a quick update like this one, but hopefully I'll have one up by next Friday! I LOVE YOU ALL! AND SO DOES DRACO!_

_**--VBC**_


	5. Sneezers Never Prosper

_Hello my faithful readers. After completing the book the second day after the purchase, I am hoping to not convey my hatred towards certain people ((not Rowling)) in my story as to give anything away. And although I'm quite upset with Rowling, I do have to admit she is a pure genius. She did make me cry. Anyway, I hope to lift my own spirits with the writing of this story. So here I go..._

Oh wait! I'm not sure if I ever stated which month it was…I had several different ones in mind, but we'll just say starting in this chapter that it's the beginning of October or something…sorry if that's confusing!

_**Disclaimer**: Refer to chapter one._

"Uh, Hermione?" Came a hesitant voice, breaking through Hermione's concentration.

"Hmm?"

"Er, well, it's just, Boss thinks that you've been working too much," Victoria began timidly, "and he, um, wants you to take a holiday."

Hermione glanced up from her paper work and cauldron. "Oh you silly girl, Victoria! April fools was months ago!" Hermione said, chuckling to herself as she continued to take notes and add ingredients to her potion.

Victoria looked slightly worried as she pulled (not literally, with her wand, since she _is_ a witch) up a chair in front of Hermione's desk. "Hermione? What's wrong with you? I don't mean to pry, or sound rude, but one has to wonder how you're doing!" Victoria sat back and folded her arms, watching Hermione. Her long brown hair looked frizzy and unkempt, not at all as it had appeared in the past. Her skin had paled and thinned, and her eyes had lost their luster. She just wasn't the same.

Hermione finally glanced up from her work and looked at Victoria. "Vicki, nothing is wrong with me. I'm just slightly tired. You know me, always working too hard…" Hermione said, not even convincing herself.

Victoria didn't pry. "Hermione, well…whatever. If you don't want to talk to me, I hope you can find someone you can talk to. In the meantime, Boss says he doesn't want to see you until the Halloween feast/dance."

Hermione sighed, waving her hand over her cauldron and parchments to make them disappear. "Please don't tell me it's a costume party!" Hermione said with a pained look on her face.

Victoria nodded. "You know Boss. He's always working on crazy ideas to make his employees happy."

"He could make us happy by letting us work without these crazy parties!"

"I enjoy them!" Victoria said, beaming, "And this is just what you need! Hermione, what are you doing on Saturday?"

"Reading." Hermione said quite seriously.

Victoria sat there, waiting for her to continue. "Uh, reading? That's it?" Hermione nodded. "What are you doing tomorrow? Thursday? Friday?"

Hermione chewed her lip as if reading through her very filled schedule. "Hmm, let's see. I'm booked all three days…quite literally!" Hermione said, chortling at her little joke. Seeing Victoria was not pleased, she cleared her throat. "And going grocery shopping! Erm, writing to my Godmother…no wait, she's abandoned her post as my Godmother after Mum and Dad died…let's see…no Crookshanks, no friends, hm. Must leave me with no life!"

"Hermione, you do have friends!" Victoria said, a sad look on her face.

"Really? That's news to me! Name one," Hermione challenged, waving her hand to make her materials disappear.

Victoria slowed a bit. "Erm, for one, me. I'm your friend."

"You don't count. I'm your mentor."

"Fine! Er," Victoria faltered, but soon recovered, "look, Hermione! A new book is on the floor!"

"Where?" Hermione said, turning around quickly to try and spy the book, only to hear the door open and close to her office. "Oh…"

Hermione had barely a moment to herself before Victoria came bursting in the door again.

"Hermione! We're leaving!" Victoria said, grabbing Hermione's hand and heaving her towards her door.

"What now? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, slightly startled.

"Yes! Something is very wrong!" Victoria said, tearing for the fireplace all the employees used.

Hermione became distinctly worried, picking up her pace to match her shorter companion's. "What's wrong?"

Victoria let out a breath of relief as they made it to the fireplace, and grabbed a handful of floo. "Hermione, _you're_ what's wrong! Now let's go! We've got a hair salon to get to, and a few stores! I've only got four hours off then I have to return, _without_ you!"

((page break))

"Ah! I love the smell of a fresh shop!" Victoria said, inhaling deeply.

"Oh bother," Hermione said, looking glum as Victoria started pulling robes off the rack and hustling Hermione to the changing room.

"Now, you try these on and pick out…let's say…three. I'll be asking for any specials they have on Halloween costumes," Victoria said, and before Hermione knew it, she was alone behind the curtain.

Hermione quickly slipped off her own robes and pulled on the robes that were on top, which happened to be a bright orange type color. "I look like a pumpkin," Hermione said, quickly slipping off the set of robes she found atrocious. Glancing at the pile of robes Victoria picked out for her, Hermione quickly eliminated the "sea foam" green color, the atrocious purple, and the mud brown robes, leaving three.

"Here goes nothing," Hermione said, and delicately pushed her way through a deep silver robe. Hermione glanced in the mirror, and immediately fell in love with it. It flattered her lean body, accentuating her feminine curves. "Brilliant," Hermione said, turning in it to see the way the cloth flowed through the air, looking as if she were flying. Excited, Hermione was determined the like the next set of dress robes as well, which were a delicate shade of the purest white. Once again, the robe clung to her as if it's life depended on it, only flaring out at her knees. Hermione looked at her reflection and felt like a Goddess. She was on a shopping role.

Sadly enough, Hermione's third robe, one of the deepest green, didn't turn out well. It was a tight squeeze, hardly allowing for breath to pass.

"Are you done yet?" Came Victoria's voice, just outside the curtain.

"Erm, yes, but I've only got two dress robes I like," Hermione said, appearing from behind the curtain.

Victoria smiled. "That's better than I expected, to be honest."

"But you said—"

Victoria quickly interrupted. "Does it ever matter what _I_ say?"

Hermione stood in silence, then shook her head in disbelief. Victoria knew her _far_ too well.

"Anyway, I've come across several costume choices for you. This one," She said, holding up a skimpy looking bunny suit, "is the 'dream bunny'. 'Makes any Wizard's dreams come true…' is what the label says!"

"No." Hermione said flatly.

Victoria continued to smile. "Fine. How about this one? No? Er, this one? No again…oh my," Victoria said, placing down all the "no" costumes. Finally she held up the last thing, which only appeared to be an accessory. "Erm, it's a little silver crown with fake diamonds embedded in it. I thought it was cute…" Victoria said, handing it over to Hermione.

Hermione gasped. "This is perfect!" She said, instantly putting it on her head and ran towards the nearest mirror. "Oh Victoria, I'd never think that I'd have this much fun with Halloween! I've never been so excited!"

"What, what?" Victoria said, equally excited, yet very, very confused.

"Oh, isn't it obvious? Well, certainly people may think I'm being conceited, but honestly, I'm not. Well, I'm going to be—" Hermione suddenly stopped, seeing someone outside the window. "My gosh, that's Malfoy!" Hermione said, quickly ducking behind the nearest manikin, then thrusting her bag of money and gowns into Victoria's arms. "He can't see me!" Not letting a moment pass, Hermione quickly mimicked the pose that the manikin had, spitting out the strands of wig hair from her mouth.

"Mr. Malfoy! How lovely it is to see you up and about!" Victoria said, standing slightly to the left of the manikin.

"Thank you, it's all thanks to the hospital. I would've died without your assistance," Malfoy said, his charm dripping from his voice. "Now, you're name is…Victoria?"

"Erm, yes, I'm Hermione Granger's apprentice. She's teaching me all she knows about the Wizarding and muggle medical field. I think it's important to know about both."

"Right, and how is Gran—erm, I mean, Hermione?" Draco asked, dragging out the "ee" part to make it sound like he was speaking a foreign language. Hermione stifled a laugh, resulting in a small group of hair to shoot up her nose, tickling it.

"She's doing quite…well, I believe. A little…erm, stiff? No, no! I mean, she's a little uh busy with people! Yes…_real_ people…not fake ones!"

Hermione rapidly blinked her eyes as the tickling feeling in the back of her throat urged tears to her eyes. _I mustn't sneeze_! She thought bitterly, her muscles tightening at the thought.

Draco quirked an eyebrow (not that Hermione could see or anything, the manikin's head obscured her vision). "Stiff? Busy with real people? Sounds like someone needs a break from work."

_No, please, not now, oh Heaven have mercy_!

"Oh, believe me, she's getting a long break from work! In fact, I'm purchasing these robes for her! One of them she's wearing as a costume to the Hospital's annual Halloween costume party. Boss insists on throwing it every year…"

"So that means Granger—oh, sorry, it slipped. That means _Hermioneeee_ is here?"

Stupid git sabotaging my name agai—agai—ahh…ahh-- 

"ACHOO!" Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. Her head instantly collided with the manikin's, sending it flying off it's hopeless body, and colliding with Draco's forehead. Victoria, who began laughing so hard she lost her balance, fell over into the manikin, knocking it askew from the stand, leaving Hermione standing, one hip popped out in a provocative manner with her hand on her hip, the other hand stretched towards the sky, standing petrified in the spot.

"Granger, you know that you won't turn into a manikin if you stand there." Draco drawled, tenderly touching a lump on his forehead.

Hermione's eyes clamped shut. If I can't see him…he surely can't see me.

"And closing your eyes certainly doesn't make you disappear," Draco said as if reading Hermione's mind.

"Hermione, I'm going to go purchase these things and then take them to your flat for you…uh, then I'm going to go back to work. BYE!" Victoria said, somehow managing to put not only herself, but the manikin upright and dash towards the manager of the store to purchase Hermione's goods in less than 3.4 seconds.

"Great, now I'm here alone with Malfoy," Hermione said.

Draco looked slightly confused, pushing a hand through his silky hair. "You know you said that out loud, right?"

Hermione glanced at Draco, also confused. "Said what out loud?"

"'Great, now I'm here alone with Malfoy'. Sound familiar?"

Hermione cursed, but this time in her head. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Right. So…"

"So…"

Hermione and Draco stood there, looking like a miss-matched pair. Hermione's hair was falling out of her barrette, skewing loose hair all over her face, while Draco stood, a large lump on his forehead that was now turning purple, with a manikin's head in his hands.

"Are you going to put that back?" Hermione asked, nodding her head towards the manikin head.

"Oh, yes, right," Draco said, pulling out his wand so he could levitate it there.

"Don't bother," Hermione said, lifting her hand so that she guide the manikin head towards its body.

"Well of course, that shouldn't be a shock to me. You always were perfect," Draco said, crossing his arms and looking impatiently at the door.

"Well," Hermione huffed, "I suppose I'm just living up to the expectation. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a date to find!"

"Be my guest," Draco said, leading the way to the door and holding it open for her. "Who do you think you're going to ask?"

At this Hermione turned red. "Well, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, or Collin, if I'm desperate enough.

Draco smirked. "Let's see, first two are married, Fred and George and engaged to a pair of identical twins that are both extremely good looking blondes, Dean is getting a divorce after three months of marriage, Dean is engaged, and if I understand correctly, Collin has _finally_ come out of the closet."

Hermione gagged for a moment before recovering. "Sorry, I just threw up a little bit in my mouth. I need a drink."

Draco's smirk turned into a little smile. "Well, if you know where to look, a date, although one that may need convincing, is right where you unexpectedly left him. Bye…Hermione."

And with a muffled pop, Draco Malfoy was gone.

"Drat him and his egotistical self!" Hermione said, stomping her feet and throwing her hands in the air.

"Excuse me, deary, but I'm sure they have a nice, safe spot for you at St. Mungo's," And elderly woman that looked to be 110 said, her wrinkled skin appearing as if it'd slip of her bones any second.

"Old people," Hermione muttered before she too disappeared with a pop.

88

_**What did y'all think? I don't know if it's very good because I started writing it like a month ago! But tell me what you think through a REVIEW!**_

_**I'll try to update at least once a month, but school has started and I'm REALLY busy all the time! Sooo yeah!**_

_**Leave one before you leave 3!**_


	6. Books With Benefits

_**Glad to see y'all liked the last chapter! I thought that the whole mannequin idea was brilliance—although I didn't know how to spell it…oh well!**_

_**I just wish that all of the 24 people that are subscribed to this story would review! Please! It makes it so much more fun for me to update and stuff if I know people are reviewing! I only have 55 reviews right now! Work your magic y'all!**_

_**Anyway….**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, duhie, blah blah….**_

* * *

Hermione clenched her fists as she crossed out the last of the names on her list. "I can't believe Collin won't even go on a sympathy date! He doesn't want anyone to think he just made up this whole 'gay' story for attention! Well, gay or not, men still have their stupid egos!"

"Yes, I can't believe it either," Victoria said from her spot in the hospital's break room. "Now, remind me why you're here again? You're not supposed to be working…"

Hermione sighed. "I've got no one else to talk to! My friends are busy living it up in the married life."

"And you're not going to become reliant on me as your only friend! Now I suggest you get up and go somewhere! Take one of your beloved books and go read outside! It's beautiful—crisp enough to wear a sweater, but nice enough to just lounge on the grass. Go!" Victoria said, quickly licking her fingers as she stood up to lead Hermione to the floo station. "Now, I don't want to see you again until you have a date! Go meet Mr. Right!"

"Bu—"

"No 'buts' missy! Now I mean it! Shoo!"

Hermione pouted pointedly at her friend. "Well, I don't need your floo network. I'm going to aparate on my own!"

* * *

Next thing Hermione knew, she was obeying Victoria's orders—sprawled out on the luscious green lawn just beyond Gringotts bank with her favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History_.

"I see some things never change do they….Hermioneeee?" Came a sly voice. Hermione grinned slightly, instantly recognizing who it was by the way he butchered her name (and on purpose!).

"I could say the same for you…always lurking up behind people, being an insufferable prat…you know how it goes." She replied, turning over to lay on her back. "What do I owe the horror of your visit?"

"Oh, harsh. I just saw you lounging on this seemingly comfortable quilt and was wondering if I could join you?" Draco said, bringing a book of his own to her eyes.

Hermione smirked. "You've been hanging around me too much, Mal—_Draco_."

"Correction," Draco said, taking a seat next Hermione, who was still laying down, propped up on her elbows, "we have 'hung out' not nearly enough."

"Right…so, what book have you got there?" Hermione asked, inclining her head to the book that appeared to be brand new.

"Ah, a favorite of mine," Draco said, bringing the cover to Hermione's view. "'Animinigus: The Pros and Cons'. I've read it at least twice a month ever since I became and Animinigi."

Hermione's interest tweaked: she had been looking into becoming one herself. "Oh? How long have you been one?"

Draco closed his eyes in concentration and touched each of his fingers with his thumb; as if he were counting. "Let's see…about Two weeks, three days, aaand…six…no, seven hours!"

Hermione laughed out loud. "You really are a prat."

"A devilishly handsome one."

Hermione smirked, yet was disappointed. She couldn't come up with anything insulting to say, because after all, she would be lying.

"So," Draco said, interrupting her train of thought as he adjusted his pewter gray sweater, "have you found a date for your little Halloween party?"

Hermione shook her head. "Collin wouldn't even accept it as a pity date! I can't believe him!"

Draco smirked and tossed his book on the blanket between himself and Hermione. "What do you expect from a blind gay man?"

But Hermione didn't hear him—her eyes were locked on the book.

"Er, Hermioneeee, is there a problem?" Draco asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

Hermione gulped. "Draco, this might sound…well, odd, but—"

"But what?" Draco said, leaning back on his elbows to match Hermione's pose. _She's going to ask me to be her date_.

"Will you—" She paused, taking a deep breath. "Will you…let me smell your book?"

"Why yes, I thought you'd never—what!" He asked, dumbfounded.

"There is nothing more delicious than the smell of a new book." Hermione said, her hand reaching tentatively for the leather cover.

"Yes, but you'll have to pay me back."

"Pay you back? For smelling your book?" Hermione said, looking at Draco with uninterested eyes.

"Yes…you see—I also find the smell of new books invigorating. Gives me a little boost. Just promise me that I can have one wish."

Hermione's eyebrow quirked. "A wish?"

"Yes ma'am. Just a simple little wish that I can redeem whenever I see fit."

"Draco, it can't be anything immoral, or dangerous, or deadly, or—"

"Who do you take me for, woman? Just smell the darned book and let me have my wish!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and snatched the book. "Whatever," She said, carefully cracking open the book and gently fingered the pages. She closed her eyes in total bliss as she inhaled deeply, and sat there in contentment. She then slowly put down the book and put her hands in the pocket of her hoodie, smiling. "That was amazing."

"Right…" Draco whispered. He couldn't deny the beauty she held while enjoying that little moment with his book. Her face had no trace of makeup—except her eyes, which seemed to have a little eyeliner and mascara. She was clad simply in light blue jeans that hugged her sculpted legs and gently flared beneath the knee. She wore a large hoodie that was pink with the word "Nike" printed across her chest, which rise and fell with consecutive breaths. Her hair was loose and danced in the wind each time it glided by.

"Draco?" Hermione said, her eyes still closed.

"Hmm?" Draco said, still observing her flawless face.

"Would you go with me to the Halloween party?" She asked, lacing her fingers and putting them over her stomach.

Draco grinned—truly grinned. "Why yes, Hermione, I'd love to accompany you, as long as you don't mind a ferret tagging along."

Hermione barely opened one eye. "I didn't say you had to dress like one of those, Draco."

"True, but I never did tell you that my animigus form is that of a ferret. I never could live that name down."

Hermione gave a soft laugh. "Yeah, it suits you, but dress like a Greek God for the Halloween party—I want us to match."

"Alright, looks like I'll have to brush up on my Greek history."

"Good. And make sure you look good, you git." Hermione said, smiling and lifting her legs into the air in an odd gesture.

"Oh, that's something you don't have to worry about, Hermione."

Hermione put her legs back down and turned to her side, putting her elbow beneath her head. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" Draco said, turning to her, their eyes locking in a magical moment.

"Thanks for saying my name right. It just—well, it's better than it sounding like you're strangling on the last syllable. 'Hermioneeeeee' just doesn't seem to suit me."

"You're right. Now, if you'll excuse me, your grace, I must be leaving. I do have a job, you know—and I must be back by three—even if I am the boss."

Hermione nodded her head and rolled back onto her back, her eyes closed, her breath becoming heavy. Draco smirked and conjured a red rose, and placed it in her book as he picked up his own. _Maybe muggle-borns aren't so bad after all_…

_**

* * *

Did y'all like that? I know, it's shorter than usual ((I think?)). But I promise there are things to look forward to in the next chapter—I can promise that much!**_

_**Let's see if I can get 15 reviews! The sooner I get them, the sooner I update! **_

_**--VBC**_


	7. Prince Not so Charming

_Holy cow guys! I'm sooooo incredibly sorry it's taken me this long to write a new chapter...and this chapter! It's horribly short, andI apologize for that! I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer**: Not mine, duhie! hehe._

* * *

_Just my luck_, Hermione thought to herself as she pulled out her wand for the _fifth_ time in the past two hours and twenty-four minutes to remove yet _another_ stain from her white gown.

"Hermy! Where fore art thooooou HERMY?" Came a slurred cry from the floor.

Hermione blushed crimson and gave an embarrassed smile at her colleagues. It's not that it mattered, though, considering they were all smashed. "Draco Malfoy," She hissed to the abashed figure sprawled out on the floor before her, "you'd better get up this instant or else…I'll—"

"Hermy, dahling, would you be a dear and help me up? I've got one heck of a headache…and—oh my! Santa's here! Oh please, Hermy, don't let him see me being a bad boy! I'll never get any presents!" Draco said, his bloodshot eyes widening in fear at the sight of one of the mediwizards dressed like Santa for the Halloween party.

"Oh get up you prat!" Hermione said, bending over in her flowing, halter-top gown to help up the drunken toga man. "Victoria, I'm leaving!" Hermione shouted to her friend who was shamelessly flirting with the bartender in her devil outfit.

"Bye Hermione! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She shouted, waving so frantically that she almost knocked herself out of her chair. "Whoopsies, looks like I'm a little tipsy!" She laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and draped one of Draco's arms over her shoulders as she began the walk outside the building so she could apparate.

* * *

"HIT MEEE BABY ONE MOORRE TIIIIIME!" Draco bellowed from the top of his lungs as Hermione hauled him up the stairs to her flat.

"Gladly," She mumbled under her breath before casting the necessary spells to open her door.

"You know, that muggle pop diva was quite a sensssssation." Draco stated in a drunken intellect, stumbling slightly, causing Hermione to huff with effort to keep him up.

"You big oaf! You're sleeping on the couch!" She said, dropping him there, face down.

"Mmmmfng ghamdb," He said, not bothering to roll over.

Hermione shook her head and headed to her bathroom to change into her pajamas before she dealt with him. She looked in the mirror before washing her face. Her make-up had turned out perfectly, and her hair in perfect ringlets like the goddess Aphrodite would have. Her crown was slightly askew, but that was probably from her ducking when an extremely turned-on and drunk co-worker came lunging towards her for a kiss.

"And it was all a waste," She said to herself before magically removing the make up and pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

She returned to Draco clad in dark green plaid pajama bottoms and a black cami just to find him snoring into the couch's cushions. Hermione smirked and conjured a blanket out of air and placed it on him. "Goodnight my not-so-charming prince," She said before turning herself in to her own exhaustion.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the pleasant smell of freshly brewed coffee and toast. "Mmm, Ginny must be here…but why?" She said as she stretched. She then lunged from her bed and slipped on her fluffy black slippers and scampered off to kitchen…but not to find her feisty red-headed Ginny Potter.

Draco turned around and grinned. "I've made us toast and coffee!" He said, showing her two mugs that were in front of him.

Hermione gasped. "What are you doing wearing my clothes!" She shouted, her jaw dropping. Draco's defined chest was being displayed through a _very_ small t-shirt of Hermione's as well as his ankles, considering the pajama pants he was wearing didn't reach very far.

Draco glanced down at his attire and looked at her. "Well, you didn't expect me to stay in a skirt all night, did you?" He asked before setting down the two steaming mugs of coffee on the table followed by some severely burnt toast. "And that poppy thing that eats the bread and then spits it out is amazing! Where did you ever find such an appliance?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. "A Muggle store four blocks away."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Muggles are responsible for this amazing invention? What a waste!" He said distastefully as he took a sip of his own coffee.

And that's how they sat for the next twenty minutes. Draco would occasionally shoot the toaster and other shiny appliances a glare while sipping casually on his coffee while Hermione stared out the window, arms crossed.

"So, yeah, I think I'm going to be heading home now…" Draco said as he finally allowed the last drop of coffee to slowly caress its way down his throat.

"Yes, and I have to head into Diagon Ally—my new book should be in," Hermione said, also standing up.

Draco looked around awkwardly for a few moments before running his hand through his hair. "Uh, did you have a good time last night?"

Hermione chewed on her lip as she thought out her answer. "Yes…in a weird way. But thank you for coming with me anyway. I could tell that you had fun."

"Well, that's good. I don't remember half of what happened anyway, so I just thought it'd be kind of me to ask you how you things went."

Hermione gave him a blank stare before realizing what he said. She smiled to herself. "Well, yeah, I would think so. But since you were being a bad date, there were several others who were willing to make it up to me…"

Draco felt something deep inside him twinge, but chose to ignore it. "Good for you. I guess I'll be seeing you around Granger?" He said, heading towards her window.

"I guess so." She said as Draco opened the window, allowing a fresh gust of nippy air into the room. Draco gave her a wink before sitting himself down on the windowsill, then gave himself a gentle push to send him plummeting the four stories to the ground. Hermione gasped and ran for the window only to see a single red rose on the pavement below her. She smiled to herself for a moment, then closed the door and quickly got in the shower.

* * *

**_I promise that I will have another chapter updated SOON!...and by soonI mean with in the next two weeks! Thank you all for your support..._**

****

**_AND REVIEW!_**


	8. Animal Cruelty

_AN: I'm soooo sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I honestly have had the worst writer's block everrrr! I even promised a quick update. I won't promise it again this time, but hopefully I'll update by the end of the month. Don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the characters, however, are not._

* * *

"This is so frustrating!" Hermione said, taking the quill that was gripped tightly in her fist and snapped it in half. She had been trying to find a cure for _Thymoldia_, a rare disease found in Pureblood babies, often taking their life away by the time they reached the age of two.

"You know, that could be seen as animal cruelty," Came a sly voice from the door.

Hermione looked up and raised her eyebrows in challenge. "And why would you say that? On what grounds could you defend your statement?"

Draco Malfoy tapped his finger on his chin as if deep in thought. "Well, an animal sacrificed one of their feathers for that quill. Feathers can only be plucked from the animal while they're living in order for them to obtain the magical essence they hold, so it's a painful experience, and for you to just snap it in half as if it meant nothing is _very_ cruel."

"You of all people should know what cruel is," Hermione said as she pulled out a Muggle pen and continued neatly scratching out notes on her parchment. "Why are you here anyway?" She asked, not looking up from her work.

"Well, I haven't spoken with you since the October party we attended together. I thought I would come and see if you were surviving."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You prat, leave me now please so I can continue on my way to save the world as you know it.

Draco conjured a seat and sat down. "The world as _I _know it?"

Hermione nodded. "As a Pureblood you should know that there has been a 50 increase in _Thymoldia. _As a Mediwitch I should be trying to discover why and what to do. But at the rate at which this disorder is increasing, in one-hundred years there shouldn't be any Purebloods left."

"Yes, I did know that. A family friend's baby died just three weeks ago from it."

"Which means your future children will be greatly at risk."

"Who said I was marrying a Pureblood?"

Hermione paused and looked up from her work, gently setting down her pen. "Malfoy, you don't take me for an idiot, right?"

"No I don't."

"Then please don't act like it. I know as well as all the other wizards and witches in the world that you, Draco Malfoy, would never marry out of your blood type. You may not have been associated with Voldemort, but your pride runs deep within your blood."

"You don't take me for a shallow individual, do you Granger?"

Hermione had to stifle laughter. Sure, Draco Malfoy had changed _some_ since his school years…but not _that_ much. "Would you like me to answer that question truthfully? If so, then yes, I still see you as shallow. You are all about appearances, but that's only skin deep. I bet no one could pay you enough to go on a single date with young Jasmine Yazdi, the secretary on the third floor. She's got a heart of gold, but not the best looks. Maybe you're not shallow…maybe conceited is a better term. You automatically assume that all girls swoon head-over-heels for you, and I admit, you _are_ extremely handsome and can be charming, but that can only get you so far…"

Draco seemed slightly taken aback. "What's gotten into you?" He asked, standing up quickly.

Hermione rubbed her temples. She was beginning to get a headache. "Things have just been really stressful lately, and I've only been back to work for two weeks. I should've never taken any days off. I got another threat note yesterday, I don't have a cat, my only friend is Victoria, I have heaps to do and interviews to reschedule, dinner with Mrs. Weasley tomorrow night, and I don't have a time for a break."

"I see why you're so frustrated…" Draco said, his voice lacking empathy. "Well, I must be off. Nice talking to you."

"Nice—" But he was already gone. "Well, that takes care of that." Hermione said turning her full attention to the problem at hand.

Ten minutes later an urgent knock came to her door. "Dr. Granger?" Came a shy voice.

Hermione looked up to find Jasmine Yazdi standing at her door. The young lady had acne scars littering her otherwise semi-decent features. Her black hair was short and matted, her body slightly too thin and too frail. "Yes Jasmine?"

She allowed a girly squeak to escape her lips before smiling a crooked-tooth smile. "Mr. Malfoy just asked me for a date on Friday night! He told me to come tell you so perhaps you could convince boss to allow me to take the day off!"

Hermione had to grin slightly at this, and nodded. "Go ahead and take the day. I'll cover for you if necessary."

"Thank you!"

"Draco Malfoy, you certainly are an insufferable prat. But I guess being charming _does_ get you slightly further than I thought."

"Hermione, do you want to go to dinner?" Victoria said from Hermione's office door. Hermione blinked several times as she looked at the eerily floating green numbers. It was 7:04.

"Wow, I didn't even realize I worked straight through lunch…but now that you mention it, I'm starving. My shift doesn't end till 7:30 though, so would you mind sticking around?" Hermione asked, leaning back in her chair and stretching achy muscles.

"Sure, anything I can help with?" She asked, approaching her desk and looking at her notes.

"Not really, _Thymoldia_ is just an extremely complex disorder. I think I've found somewhat of an antidote—but it would only cause the child to live about three more years, and they wouldn't be able to move really. If I just refine a few things and make a few more connections…" Hermione said, biting her lip and turning the pages of her book _Rare and Dangerous Herbs To Heal the Sick_. "Oh screw it all!" Hermione said, throwing her hands up in defeat and chucking her pen across the room. "I'm leaving early."

"I like this new Hermione," Victoria said with a grin as they both walked towards the fireplace to Floo themselves somewhere for dinner.

The following week flew by in a blur and before Hermione knew it, it was Saturday morning, and she had the day off.

"What to do with myself?" She asked her reflection.

"You should go to work anyway and continue your research. You're so close…I feel it." Her reflection said, and then proceeded to ponder her last words. "No, that's a lie. I don't feel it because I'm incapable of feeling. But I'm sure you're close."

Hermione gave herself a sad look. "You know what's sad? That idea sounds way too tempting…"

* * *

Hermione sat busy in her office, the door close and the blinds drawn. It had been nearly four hours since she had arrived, and she was making progress, and was almost there. She _felt_ it. She sat back in her chair and contemplated her work. She had succeeded in finding herbs and spells to cause the side effects of the first potion she designed to cure _Thymoldia_, but not to make the effect of the potion last longer than three years. Then…it dawned on her.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione jumped from her seat and caused the already half-dead plant on her desk become engulfed in flames she was scared so. "Jasmine, was that completely necessary?" Hermione said, looking up to the secretary, who seemed…different. "Is your hair…straightened? And…are those new clothes?"

Jasmine beamed a now straight smile that glowed with perfection. "Yes! Draco Malfoy is by far the most amazing man I've met in my life. Not only did he take me to dinner, but he gave me a free day of pampering before we met! And he's set me up on lunch date with one of his employees! He wanted me to tell you he'd be stopping by your office around noon today," She finished airily as she glided from Hermione's office, humming no tune in particular.

"Oh bugger," Hermione said, quickly putting out the flame and stacking her research into a pile. She then stood and walked to the window and opened the blinds, allowing the warm sun to bathe her with warmth. She closed her eyes in bliss, allowing the tense feeling she had been feeling for the past week to slowly dissipate into nothingness.

"Reminiscing on our past, Granger?" Draco Malfoy said, who had just entered the office.

Hermione allowed her eyes to remain closed as a smile spread across her face. "That would involve an act of vomiting on the floor before me, Malfoy."

"Oh, harsh."

Hermione turned and sat on her chair and leaned back. "What do you want? You're lucky you've caught me in a good mood. I've found a cure."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Really now. May I hear it?"

Hermione smirked. "No. It's confidential until I make it and name it and put a WP (Wizarding patent) on it. That means I'll be able to relax a bit for a month or so before I start working on something different."

"Well, I say we go celebrate your rescue of 'my life as I know it'…my treat." Draco said, clapping his hands together in finality.

"Uh, well, I—"

"No excuses. Let's go. Let's stop by your apartment first, though, so you can change. You'll need something fancier than that."

Hermione looked down at her deep blue robes and thought of the scruffy sweats and worn out shirt she had on underneath. "Let's go."

"After you," Draco said with an over emphasized bow, which Hermione snorted at.

* * *

"Last time I was here I…well, wasn't in the best conditions." Draco said, looking at the immaculate flat around him.

"Yes, well, I'll be back out in a second," Hermione said, making a mad dash for her room. She quickly spotted her favorite black Muggle dress that was flirty and fun. It had the perfect way of showing her toned stomach and womanly curves. Her hair, a bit on the frizzy side, was instantly tamed by a wave of her wand. She quickly swiped her lips with some clear gloss, grabbed her black pea coat and heels, and dashed out of the room, not wanting to leave Draco in any room in her house alone for too long.

When she arrived in the room she instantly felt something there…like another presence or something.

"Draco Malfoy what in Merlin's name have—" But she stopped suddenly as Draco turned around, a small kitten in his arms.

"This is Shanks the cat. Shanks, meet your master, Hermione."

* * *

_Ok, I thought I'd end it here—that way I'd have something to work with when it comes to the next chapter. Sorry it wasn't too exciting or funny or anything, and sorry if Hermione and Draco seem schizo right now or something--I just don't want their relationship to seem to perfect and cookie-cutter-like, you know?_

_Y'all, please, PLEASE review. It'd make my day._


	9. Lunner and Unexpected Guests

_Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait—but I'm back and kickin'…or at least I hope so! Enjoy and review!_

_**Disclaimer**: Not mine, how many times do I have to say it? Dang!_

* * *

Hermione stood there, speechless. The precious kitten Draco cradled in his arms with a kindness and gentle touch unlike anything she'd ever seen was adorable. It's mystic blue eyes were large and enchanting, absorbing every bit of Hermione there was to absorb. It's gray fur was short and looked as if it had once belonged among stormy clouds. It meowed and leapt from Draco's arms and slowly pawed it's way to Hermione, it's tail floating along behind it.

"Oh my gosh…it's beautiful."

Draco smirked, but a gentle one. "It's a _she_, Hermione. No boy could be that pretty without being gay."

Hermione smirked. "I've heard people call you'pretty boy' on more than one occasion..."

"And I can prove to you right this moment that I'm not gay if you'd like me to," Draco said, waggling his eyebrows in a provacative manner.

Hermione glared at him as she stooped to pick up the kitten. "Shanks, you're adorable, although your name isn't very…fitting." She said, glancing at Draco through her lashes. "What kind of powers do you have little girl?" She asked putting her forefinger under Shanks' chin and rubbed gently.

"She can sense when something, or someone, is intruding. She apparently transforms into something resembling a beast and become a guard-cat type thing," _And informs me of trouble_ He added as an afterthought to himself. "Now, if you'll put her down we can be on our way. Our lunner reservations are at 3:30 and if we leave now we can stop by Diagon Ally and purchase some accessories for Shanks."

Hermione's head snapped towards Draco. "You can't even be serious about me leaving this poor, defenseless kitten in my apartment all by herself! And what on earth is lunner? I'm positive, 110 percent sure,in fact, that lunner isn't a word in any of the languages I know."

Draco crossed his arms. "First off, Shanks isn't a poor, defenseless kitten. I've been a good host the past week while she's lived in my house and she's been fine. Second, lunner _is_ a term, and it's a minor detail I've only made it up right now. It's like brunch, only lunner—lunch and dinner."

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again, only to do the same thing twice more.

"You look like a fish out of water, Granger."

Hermione glared but said nothing.

"Put down the cat, Granger, and back slowly away, preferably towards me so we may leave."

Hermione huffed and clutched the kitten to her chest.

_I'll be fine. _A voice said in Hermione's mind. It was a high-pitched voice, one she'd never heard before. She jerked her head towards Draco.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione shouted at Draco as the cat leapt from her arms and seemed to wink at her.

"Hear what?" He asked, slightly bored as he stuck a pinky finger in his ear and proceeded to twist it vigorously before withdrawing it and studying the contents (or lack there of) on it.

Hermione put a hand to her forehead and watched at the kitten sauntered down the call to Hermione's bedroom as if she already owned the place. "Nothing. Let's go."

* * *

Hermione laughed as she pulled her coat around her against the crisp, cold night in November. "Malfoy, I never knew you were such an _entertaining_ person."

Draco glared at the cobbled walkway beneath him. "Yeah, well, me neither."

Hermione turned to look at him, the cool wind blowing a few curls in her face. "Draco, honestly, you of all people should've enjoyed the publicity! They were only taking a few shots of me for the _Daily Prophet_ so they could write some rubbish about my amazing love life with _the_ Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, but did they have to take the picture as the waitress clumsily fell into my lap, knocking me in the _no-no zone_ while you laughed hysterically?"

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter, but to no avail. Instead she snorted, a rather unfeminine and unpleasant sound. "whoops…"

"Well I guess Miss Perfect isn't so perfect after all."

Hermione scoffed. "Draco Malfoy, you of all people should know that. After all, you are the one who teased me about my bucked teeth and frizz-ball hair most of my Hogwarts life."

Draco had the decency to look ashamed. "Didn't I apologize for that already?"

"Yes, but I thought I'd bring it up again, mainly to prove a point."

They walked a little further in silence, Draco with his hands in his pockets, looking at the stars, Hermione with her arms wrapped tightly around her, trying to preserve any warmth she could.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked, startling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Erm, yes, actually, quite cold."

Draco took a step nearer to her and draped her arm around her shoulders, pulling the curve of body next to his as their footsteps matched. Without thinking Hermione slipped her arm through his coat and around his waist.

"Better?" He asked, gently rubbing her arm in hopes of providing some extra warmth.

"Mmm, much." She said, pulling herself closer as the wind blew again. Her breath caught as the scent of Draco's cologne suddenly became more potent, indulging her senses. Soon she started coughing after she realized she had held her breath for too long.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked, stopping to allow her to catch her breath. She turned glistening eyes to him, coughing again as she nodded. It was then she realized how the pale moonlight caressed his features to make them more angel-like. His hair seemed to glow and his eyes seemed more of a pewter gray, rich and enchanting. Her coughing subsided as she lost herself in the depths of his soulful eyes.

Draco looked at Hermione; her hair slightly more disheveled than before due to her horrendous coughing fit, her eyes watering and her face red from exertion. Not the epitome of sexy, but never before had he wanted to kiss her, to be near her, to feel her lips on his. He gently pushed back a few curls that seemed so soft they must be made of…well, something soft. His hand trailed down her cheek until he was gently cupping it, his thumb caressing her face until he rubbed it over her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut, giving him the cue to dive in and indulge himself. He bent down, his right arm grasping Hermione's waist and pulling her nearer, and then it happened.

_There's trouble_.

Draco immediately pulled back from Hermione and closed his eyes in concentration.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, extremely embarrassed at what she almost experienced. Did her breath smell? Did she have a booger in her nose, or a massive pimple on her chin that caused him to back off so suddenly?

"We have to get back to your flat immediately," Draco said, quickly enveloping Hermione in a hug. Hermione's face was buried in his chest and heard her heart pounding so loud in her ears she didn't even realize they had apparated.

"What on ear-" She started, but Draco's hand immediately attached itself to her mouth, preventing her from any further conversation.

"They're here," Draco breathed into Hermione's ear. Draco instantly felt Hermione go rigid against his chest.

"Blast this stupid cat! Think she would learn a lesson when we killed her last one!" A female voice came from Hermione's living room.

"Parkinson," She grumbled, quickly finding her wand and grasping it tight.

"Keep it down you wench! I'm sure she has neighbors!" Came another voice, clearly belonging to Zabini.

"Those insufferable prats!" Hermione said, quickly shedding her shoes and coat while muttering a silencing charm on her feet. With the agility of a cat she leapt up and had her back against her bedroom wall. Draco quickly followed suit, although keeping his shoes on so the putrid smell that would escape wouldn't warn the enemies of his presence. That's right. The perfect Draco Malfoy had a horrible case of the stinky feet.

Hermione pulled her face close to Draco's as her eyes tried searching his in the dark. "We're coming out of this alive and victorious I hope you know." She whispered.

"Keep quite! We have to hide before the slut returns!" A third male voice came, one Hermione didn't recognize.

"That's Crabbe. Goyle must be here too." Draco said, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. He felt Hermione's breath on his chin. "We're out numbered, you know."

"It's never stopped me before."

Draco didn't know what over came him. One second he was plotting on how to surprise them, the next his lips were seeking Hermione's forehead. "Be careful," He breathed.

Hermione was shocked. And not a bad shocked either. Her forehead was warm and tingling where Draco's lips had just been. "I will." She said, grasping his hand for a moment before releasing it and slinking out the door to her living room.

"LUMOS!" She screamed, and all the lights in her house flashed on. Seven hooded figures all turned to her. Her legs were shoulder-width apart, and her hair was billowing in the wake of her power. Her eyes sought out the little puff of gray that was in the corner. "Shanks, come here!" She shouted at it as the other people began hurdling curses at her. Hermione dove behind her couch as the little gray kitten leapt in the air towards the people, her body mass multiplying until she was roughly the size of a Siberian tiger.

"Holy cow," Hermione said, standing up and facing her offenders. "Leave now and never mess with me again, or die." Hermione said, her voice dangerously low.

Pansy pulled down her hood and let out a horrifying cackle. "You little slut. You think we're afraid of you? You must be joking!" She, along with three other, then started firing off curses at her. Hermione threw out every counter she knew (and that was a lot). Where on all of earth is Draco? She thought as she began to grow tired as two more people began firing curses at her.

"Stop!" a male voice roared. Hermione and the others didn't listen of course, and continued. Draco threw a killing curse at one of the men, who immediately fell to his death. Shanks growled low and threatening. Everyone's eyes turned to Draco. He has his wand in a tight grip pointing at Pansy's forehead. "I said stop. That is enough."

"You think that by killing one person you'll have stopped us? Ha!" Pansy said, tearing at the cloth covering her arm, revealing Voldemort's insignia, and pressed her wand to it firmly. "We have at least fourteen others ready to come to this battle, Draco Malfoy, and we shall be victorious!"

Hermione gasped as one, two…eight, nine, ten pops followed and her living room was filled with Deatheaters.

"What in the devil's name…" Draco said, utterly shocked to see that this many had survived. That puts them two against 14, three if you include the cat.

"Let the games begin!" Pansy hissed evilly, throwing her arms into the air. Shanks immediately jumped into the middle of the crowd, taking on five people herself. Hermione jumped and rolled around, casting curses and avoiding them. One struck her in the nose and it began to pour out blood, soaking her hardwood floors.

"You idiot, I just had these waxed!" She yelled, and the hooded man fell to the ground, dead. Hermione quickly cleaned herself up before diving behind her love seat, peaking over the edge. Six men lay fallen. Shanks was taking on four while three more were making their way towards Draco, who was now hunched over in the corner. Simultaneously they all raised their hands above their heads, and Hermione felt killing curse on the tips of their tongues. She heard Pansy's evil cackling as she watched what she thought was Draco's demise.

"No!" Hermione screamed, thrusting her hand towards the group. Instantly they were all frozen. "No! This was is done and over and innocent blood shant be shed!" She said, her voice deeper than normal. Her eyes glazed over as a magic aura enveloped her, causing her to elevate off the ground, her dress billowing around her knees and her hair whipping around her. "Let this day be known as the one where evil died in the hands of a Muggle-born, Hermione Jane Granger!" She threw her head back and her arms rose to become parallel with the floor. Draco shielded his eyes as she began to glow brighter and brighter, rising in the air until she was almost hitting the ceiling. Then suddenly, it was gone. Everything was gone. The light, the people, the mess…and Hermione.

"Granger? Oh Merlin, Granger?" Draco said, ignoring the stabbing pain in his thigh, as he leapt over the couch and other obstacles in his way.

"Malfoy?" Came a weak whisper from the floor.

"I'm here, don't worry. Are you ok?" He said, pulling her into his arms.

"I—I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my arms. I—"

Draco pulled her out and stared intently at her face. Her eyes had closed, and there was a trail of blood making it's way from the corner of her mouth.

"Shanks, we've got to get her out of here. Now."

_

* * *

Yeah so, sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter makes it up to y'all! I'm not very good with "fight scenes" or anything, but I tried…I hope y'all can imagine it. And incase y'all are wondering: Hermione's "light" killed everyone except Shanks and Draco, and well, we'll see if it killed Hermione or not…_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
